


Blinded Me With Science

by stage_master



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Corny title is corny, Everyone loves it and no one writes it!, Hickies, M/M, PWP, Science Boyfriends, Sometimes geologists love biologists, Where is this fandom?, get over it, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stage_master/pseuds/stage_master
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to this prompt on the Prometheus Kink Meme:<br/>http://prometheuskink.livejournal.com/851.html?thread=75603#t75603</p>
<p>(For the love of God join me in writing this pairing. SO LONLY U GUISE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded Me With Science

> One long leg draped over the crook of his elbow, the other wrapped tight around his whipcord waist, Fifield thrusts long and languorous into Milburn's panting body.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh God. Oh fuck. Fuck, that's so good."
> 
>  
> 
> Milburn's trying to keep it down, sweating palms sliding across the slick surface of his desk, but they've been at it for a good half hour and  he is _dying_.
> 
>  
> 
> “Come on man, I need… nnhhggg. C’mon,  _please_.”
> 
>  
> 
> But Fifield just shakes his head, hair dark with sweat and eyes wicked and black. He bends down to the soft inside of a pale thigh and mouths the sensitive flesh there, drawing out another long moan from the man beneath him. He doesn’t pull back until the pale lavender of a bruise starts to rise up under the skin.
> 
>  
> 
> “Not yet, sweetheart,” his voice gravel, “ Gonna make you beg for it.”
> 
>  
> 
> “What the hell you think I’ve been doing the last ten minutes!?” Milburn laughs, a little hysterically, which quickly turns into another groan as Fifield’s mouth travels up and catches on his nipple. Sharp teeth bite down, just the right side of pain, and the biologist’s back arches straight up off the desk. The geologists thrusts in just that little bit deeper and Milburn bites his lip.
> 
>  
> 
> “You are such a dick. I need to _come_.”
> 
>  
> 
> Fifiled’s laugh is like sandpaper against his collar bone, and something warm and tentative rises up in Milburn’s belly, something like affection, and he quickly pushes it down. _No place for that_ his mind insists. Instead he grabs the back of the tattooed man’s head and brings their mouths together, wet and messy and so hot. He can feel the edge coming and his whole body is shaking with the need to go over.
> 
>  
> 
> “Close. So close. C’mon, Fife, c’mon…” Fifield’s head breaks away from Milburn’s and drops to the warm, damp skin of his neck. He licks a long stripe up the length which feels deliciously cool in the heat between their bodies, before latching on to a patch of skin just below his ear. Then he begins to _suck_.
> 
>  
> 
> “Jesusfuck! Oh God, fuck fuck I’m coming Fife oh fuck me _yessss_ …” His whole body quakes with his climax, toes curling and insides clenching almost painfully tight around Fifield’s cock as he shoots all over their chests and bellies. Hard hands grip him painfully at hip and knee, and then the slick warmth of Fifield’d release adds to the aftershocks inside of him. The tattooed man drops to his elbows, planted on either side of Milburn's head, and pants through a smirk.

> "Was it good for you, buttercup?" and Milburn clenches around Fifield's softening dick, laughing at the grimace of pleasurepain it earns him.

> "Such a dick."

> "Give me a few minutes, and I'll show you just how much..." and he's interrupted by a hard, laughing kiss.

> ~*~  

> Chance arches a brow at him over his plate of pseudo-sausage and eggs, and Milburn doesn't understand until he catches Fifield's smirk out of the corner of his eye. He can feel his cheeks heat as he surreptitiously tucks his hoode up around his neck, but it's too late. The deep purple hickey might as well be a flashing red sign.

> "Don't worry, I was gentle with him his first time." Fifield is full-on grinning now, but he brings a hand up to the back of the biologist's neck and cups the skin almost gently. Milburn tries not to melt too much into the contact. Then his lips twist smugly.

> "Yeah but what about the second time when I rode your cock until you screamed like a...." but his laughter turns into a gasp as his hair's pulled back and his mouth covered with a possessive kiss.

> Chance rolls his eyes and stands up with his empty tray. "Next time opaque the lab walls. You almost gave Janek a damn heart attack. If that's even remotely possible."
> 
> But they're both too busy trying to crawl inside each other's mouths to listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always aggressively cuddled.


End file.
